Chapter 5: The Case of the Red Mermaid
(The bird-eye view fades to Guildford Station where Rosie and Belle are waiting side-by-side on the tracks. Kinia and Lauha hear the alarm. Kinia opens her iPad screen to reveal Laurel Lawrence, Boo, Wise Owl and Lifesaver Lil.) * Lifesaver Lil: (on screen) Kinia and Lauha, we need you. Laurel and I are just teaching some toddler kids on how to swim safely, but someone else in our pool and is spoiling our practice run. * Wise Owl: (on screen) Unless it's a half-girl, half-fish creature and she's really beautiful, but who could that be and why would she do that? * Lauha: It's a mega disaster for a pirate. We're on the way. * Kinia: Time for action, engines. Superheroes to the rescue! (The song "Whodunit" plays as Kinia boards Belle and Lauha boards Rosie. The two trains depart the station and two portals open in front of them, one for each engine. As they pass through them, Belle changes into Batgirl and Rosie changes into Supergirl. They sing their lines in various parts of the song as they head to the swimming Center.) * Adam Hicks: Ha! A-Plus on the track. Ha! Ha, ha. Uh, yeah! * Rosie and Belle: Whodunit, dunit, dunit? * Adam Hicks: Who got the party started? Who got the party rocking? * Whodunit, whodunit? Whodunit, dunit, dunit? * Rosie and Belle: Whodunit? Dunit, dunit? * Adam Hicks: Who got the party started? Who got the party rocking? * Whodunit, whodunit? Whodunit, dunit, dunit? * Rosie and Belle: Whodunit, dunit, dunit? * Adam Hicks: Something's going down. Hey now, hey now. What's happening? * DJ, where you at, where you at? Who got this party cracka-lacka-ling? * Don't know about you or you, but me, I'm on my 1-2 step. * You know I do what I do - out the box straight shuffling. * It's a crime on the dance floor. The suspects are usual. This crowd's in a uproar. It's about to get critical. * Rosie and Belle: There is something going on. Get to the bottom of it. * Tell me who's responsible. Tell me whodunit, dunit dunit? * Adam Hicks: Who got the party started? Who got the party rocking? * Whodunit, whodunit? Whodunit, dunit, dunit? * Rosie and Belle: Whodunit? Dunit, dunit? * Adam Hicks: Who got the party started? Who got the party rocking? * Whodunit, whodunit? Whodunit, dunit, dunit? * Rosie and Belle: Whodunit? Dunit, dunit? * Adam Hicks: Is it you or you? Huh! I don't know. (The scene fades to the Aqualife Swimming Centre. Kinia and Lauha are with the witnesses: Laurel and the Wise Owl.) * Kinia: Hmm. A red mermaid, you say? * Laurel Lawrence: Yes. She had some light-brownish hair. * Wise Owl: And a red tail instead of legs. (Kinia sees the fish-tail as the mermaid dives.) * Laurel Lawrence: Oh no! There it is again. * Lauha: I think this calls for my Cosmic Staff. I'll just it set to "Mermaid Detector" and we'll track down this mermaid in no time. * Laurel Lawrence: We? Do you think that's a good idea? * Gerald: (arrives) Here's your treats, Mr Lawrence. * Laurel Lawrence: Oh, excellent. (takes the apple) Being scared always makes me hungry. (Lauha takes the apple from Laurel and places it back into the bowl before he can bite it.) * Lauha: No time for treats, Mr Lawrence. We've got a red mermaid to catch. * Raven: (voiceover) A red mermaid in the swimming center, her beautiful looks capturing lots of attention. Leaping into action, the detectives spot that the mystery mermaid is one of my warriors. Lauha leads the way, just in time for... * Sid The Science Kid: (arrives) Step back here, please. Give them some air. * Kinia: But we've got to solve a mermaid mystery. * Sid The Science Kid: (shocked) What?! A mermaid? But she...she's just a legend! I'll have to call for Napat. You are all witnesses. * Raven: (voiceover) Leaving Sid the Science Kid with Kinia's real name and an assurance that they will solve it before Napat, Roska and Ghada come back from 1958, she and Lauha turn their attention to the case. Category:Scenes Category:Mystery Scenes Category:Raven: Mega Disasters 2: The Lituya Bay Megatsunami Category:Action Scenes